Perfección o Imperfección?
by blossXbrick
Summary: yo suelo cumplir con los caprichos de la gente, sin dejar saber mis sentimientos...pero todos en algún momento nos cansamos y es lo que me pasa a mi, ya estoy cansada, hoy me libare de este Dolor...si quieren sabes entren y Lean y dejn un review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Ya termine "eres mi vida"! y aun estoy con "Titanic" pero es que estaba aburrida y decidi hacer esto…espero que les guste, corto.**

**Dolor**

_Era como una daga en mi corazón, una muy profunda que no podía sacar, me preguntaba porque, porque eres asi conmigo, que te eh echo yo para merecer tu desprecio? Solo soy un invento fallido o eso creo, no lose solo se que te amo y tu no a mi._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Verte asi me duele, siento mil punzadas en mi corazón, punzadas grandes y fuertes que me presionan el pecho y no me dejan respirar, necesito de ti para vivir, como te lo explico, esa persona que crees, que dices, que piensas que amo, es la incorrecta la persona a quien yo amo eres tu y solo tu, pero como decírtelo solo dependo de lo que dice la gente, si hago algo mal todos me criticaran y no me importa pero no quiero verte sufrir, no quiero._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-bien hoy se lo dire! Ya estoy cansada! No más!-dijo una chica de cabello anaranjado, brillante y muy largo hasta las rodillas, tez blanca y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, de una cara muy bonita que en ese preciso momento llevaba el ceño fruncido ligeramente, 17 años de edad.

-hola Bombón!-dijo un chico de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, tez blanca, llevaba unas vestimentas de chico malo, pero eso resto importancia para la chica de orbes rosas, 17 años de edad.

-hola Benjamin-su tono de voz fue muy seco que el chico lo noto y frunció el ceño, pero a ella no le importa, hoy le pondría fin a todo-sabes a que vengo-dijo dejando de fruncir el ceño y poniendo una mirada fría, calculadora sin sentimientos, vacia, algo muy inusual en ella.

-no amor, a que vienes?-dijo con tono de burla y seducción, pero eso no basto para la chica de cabellos rojizos, esta no le presto atención y fue al grano.

-terminamos, se que me fuiste infiel, lose y no me importa, solo eso-dijo con un tono mas frio, si todos sabían que para que Bombón fuera una líder nata en todos los sentidos tenía que cumplir los caprichos de la gente, pero todos sabían que ah Bombón le empezó a gustar cierto chico de orbes verdes, pero solo gustar…como dicen por hay "**gustar es una cosa, querer algo mas grande y amar es muy diferente a lo anterior"** por eso ella accedió a ser novia de dicho mujeriego y pendenciero, pero todos tienen su limite, en la escuela rumoreaban de su relación hasta que fueron vistos agarrados de la mano…solamente.

-tu no puedes! Sabes que si lo haces tu posición como líder b-pero fue interrumpido por una cachetada muy fuerte.

-mira niño malcriado, no importa ya se acabo, aceptalo tu y yo nomas! Hasta aquí desde hoy no me importa lo que diga la gente de mi, porque hoy sere yo!-dijo alzando la voz más y más.

-bueno también se que terminas conmigo, por algo…o por alguien-la líder se sorprendió ante la ultima pregunta, si, el muy idiota de su ex lo sabia, desde cuando no sabia, solo sabia que el lo sabia.

-eso no te incumbe-dijo muy fría, causándole un escalofrio al chico de cabello rubio.

-lose esta bien **y dale como a mi un beso a el, haber si se te eriza igual la piel(1)**-si se habían besado, solo una vez, no fue un piquito solo un pequeño rose que hizo que a Bombón se le erizara la piel, nomas.

-deja de decir estupideces sabes bien que **me atrapastes, me tuvistes entre tus manos, me enseñastes lo inhumano y lo infeliz que puede ser, te fingistes exactamente enamorado y aunque nunca me has amado, yo lo se(2)-**dijo con un tono serio, para después emprender camino hacia el colegio, según ella faltaban pocos minutos asique que mejor forma de llegar a tiempo que volando, emprendió vuelo rápido dejando solo una estela rosa que poco a poco desaparecia, dejando a un idiota muy asombrado.

-eres inteligente, Bombón-solto una sonrisa y se fue corriendo en la misma dirección que la líder PPG.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-hoy tengo pereza!-dijo un chico azabache, su cabello era alborotado un poco parado y negro, tez morena, ojos verde esmeralda, tipo rudo y violento, llevaba el uniforme del colegio que constaba de una corbata del color cualquiera, camisa con manga larga de color blanco, pantalón largo hasta un poco mas debajo de los tobillos color negro y zapatos negros, en caso del azabache su corbata era verde,17 años de edad.

-porque no me sorprende?, oh las PPG! Vamos a saludar..esperen y Bombón?-lo ultimo hizo que un chico que iva a su lado se sobresaltara y volteara a ver hacia donde las PPG y nota la falta de la PPG líder pero decide mantenerse callado y ver que pasa-donde estará? Bueno quien sabe, oh Burbuja!-esto lo dijo el mismo chico que dijo lo anterior, cabello rubio, ojos hermosamente azules, tez blanca, llevaba su uniforme idéntico al del anterior con la excepción que este tenia su corbata azul, tipo dulce y amable, 17 años de edad.

-si como sea, vamos a saludar-dijo un chico alto, de cabello largo igual al de la líder PPG pero un poco más oscuro, recojido en una coleta, tez blanca, tipo frio y calculador, llevaba su uniforme de varon con corbata roja, ojos rojos carmesí que a veces cambiaban de tono conforme a su animo, siempre eran rojos, pero podían ser oscuros, carmesí, rojo con naranja, ect, 17 años de edad.

-chicas como están!-dijo el rubio saludando muy alegremente y viendo a su nemesis.

-muy bien gracias y ese ánimo de hoy, Boomer?-pregunto cierta de cabello rubio brillante, recojido en dos coletas, el cabello recojido de esa forma le llegaba a los hombros, ojos azules brillantes, tez blanca, tipo dulce y amable, llevaba su uniforme que constaba de una falda plizada, que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, pero por precaución obligatoriamente se usaba con un mini pantalón o licra abajo, para evitar accidentes, de color negro, camisa blanca manga corta, un cintillo en el medio de la camisa, al principio donde iva el primer botón, de color a elegir, en el caso de esta chica, celeste, zapatos cerrado con correa negros, 16 años de edad, 1 semana para los 17 años.

-cansada, con sueño, algo mas que quieras preguntar bebe de mami?-dijo en un tono muy molesto una chica de ojos verde esmeraldas, cabello negro un poco brillante, tez morena, tipo ruda y un poco violenta, llevaba su uniforme que no le gusto por la falda pero al menos llevaba pantalón abajo, asique acepto, su cintillo de color verde un poco claro, estaba molesta, su hermana no aparecia por ningún lado,17 años de edad.

-ya llegue-dijo la chica de orbes rosas, asustando a todos los presentes.

-hasta que llegas, Blossy-dijo con un tono alegre Burbuja.

-tenia asuntos pendientes que hacer-cruzo miradas con Bellota y esta entendió rápido, nadie entendió el porque las miradas, hasta que la azabache hablo.

-bueno, al menos ya te decisistes de esa basura que tenias por novio-dijo poniendo ambos brazos atrás y cargando su mochila-vamos que es tarde-dijo caminando tranquila hacia su salón.

-enserio, Blossy?-dijo saltando y chillando de emoción, sus hermanas y amigos querían que Bombón terminara esa horrible relación.

-si, vamos que hace tarde, chicos va para ustedes también va-dijo entrando normal y con su típico porte de líder.

-si! Que emoción! Brick ahora es tu oportunidad!-dijo emocionada la rubia, sin saber que su hermana mayor logro oir lo ultimo causándole un pequeño sonrojo y ocultando con su largo flequillo.

-Burbuja deja de decir idioteces, sabes bien que Bombón…-para cuando iva a continuar noto que todos habían desaparecido, solo estaban el y Bombón que por alguna razón estaba parada-no vas a entrar?-dijo con un ligero y poco notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-si, solo estaba pensando-dijo levantando la vista sin dirigirle la mirada al pelirrojo.

Pero como Dios es grande, ella iva primero que el y ese día a Bombón se le olvido ponerse su pantalón abajo y soplo muy fuerte la brisa, levantando consigo la falda de Bombón dejando ver a la vista de ciertos ojos pervertidos rojos unas muy lindas y sensuales bragas, negro con fuscia y en los bordes, con una cinta negra y un laso negro en cada extremos de su cadera.

-eh?-solo pudo articular esa frase, sintió su cara arder demasiado, que sintió que le iva a dar fiebre, pero solo noto cuando una cara roja se volteaba con dos hermosos y preciosos ojos rosas muy abiertos,_ deliciosa_, pensó el pelirrojo para tener una hemorragia nasal, su mañana había comenzado muy bien, gracias a Dios.

-t-tu los vistes-la brisa seguía soplando y soplando y la falda no bajaba-ya deja de mirar-Bombón le dio una patada muy fuerte en la cara al pelirrojo, pero este fue mas rápido y esquivo el ataque, dejando tener en esa posición una muy buena posición de las bragas de su némesis, notando que las bragas se pegaban en cierta parte personal de toda mujer, haciéndolo tener una muy fuerte erección-y tienes el descaro de tener una erección?-si estaba enojada, no mas que enojada, hoy cavaria su tumba-de hoy no pasa que tu no vives Brick Him, considerate muerto!-y asi el pelirrojo alzo vuelo rápido pensando en porque la reacción de su cuerpo, al ver cierta parte de la pelirroja, no se dio cuenta que ella lo seguía a mucha velocidad, solo sintió como lo agarraban del tobillo y lo mandaban directo al pavimento, cuando abrió los ojos volvió a ver las bragas de su nemesis.

-que sexys bragas, rosadita-sonrio con perversión y sintió una fuerte pizada en su cara y un golpe en su amiguito y hay sintió como su alma se despedia de su cuerpo, recordó haber visto como Bombón le daba una paliza pero no las sintió, porque desde que ella le dio en "los gemelos" el no sintió mas nada.

-maldito pervertido, suerte que no te mate-dijo limpiando sus manos y alzando vuelo, dejando solo la estela rosa.

-….-en definitiva estaba inconsiente, pero ese recuerdo permanecia allí, no se olvidaba y no por nada lo olvidaría!.

**Continuara….**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

**Se suponía que seria corto y one-shot, pero me emocione con la historia y creo que será un two-shot, como le dicen por hay, espero sus comentarios y ver que tal? Un poco de perversión da comedia, no? Bueno nos vemos.**


	2. Amor

**Bueno aquí termina este two-shot espero que les guste y espero sus reviews! **

_**Libre**_

Cuando salí de darle una paliza a Brick, me llamo el Alcalde y le respondí.

-Bombón es urgente! Un monstruo ataca la cuidad-dijo con su voz de viejo y después colgó, que acaso es mucho pedir un por favor? Estas personas de ahora como ya se acostumbraron piensan que solo asi es listo y ya, pues no nosotras tenemos sentimientos, bueno yo, ya que mis hermanas tuvieron la valentía de mostrar sus sentimientos, aun peleamos pero ahora me llaman solo ami.

-pfff siempre yo…sola-si como siempre, sola, todo lo hacia en todo, volé rápido y cuando llegue el "gran" monstruo era normal como 12 metros de altura, no la gran cosa y casi solo movia las aletas, era marino, de color verde obscuro, tiene 3 ojos y 4 pies y se ve que es baboso, veo como empieza a disparar un liquido viscoso de su boca color negro y empieza a disipar todo, hay ataque, solo le di una patada en el centro, un golpe en la cabeza y le di con mi rayo láser y el monstruo despareció.

Nadie movió un dedo, solo pasaban normal, no les importo el monstruo, era algo normal, pues ya no lo será, no nunca más! Ya no más! Volé rápido hacia la alcaldía y entre por el techo.

-Bombón esos modales!-chillo y refunfuño el pequeño alcalde.

-usted no me joda viejo!-dije enojada y estresada.

-ah no, no me vengas con esas de que te cansastes y no más! No! Tu trabajas para nosotros y si no lo haces veras la consecuencias!-dijo muy enojado el alcalde, aunque por dentro tenia miedo.

-asi, atrévase y vera como lo mato!-dijo Bombon derritiendo con su rayo laser una parte del escritorio del alcalde, sin darse cuenta que fundió un papel en donde contenía la firma de ella falsificada y la firma del alcalde donde decía que Bombón no podía renunciar a su trabajo y que si lo hacia matarían a todos los que conocía enfrente de sus ojos.

-niña tonta! Haz destrozado papeles importantes!-dijo el Alcalde muy preocupado mirando su escritorio.

-nos vemos! Y usted ya no me manda!-Bombón sonrio, ya se quito un peso de encima, ahora a donde sus hermanas y los RRB.

Bombón salió disparada por el techo destrozándolo todo y haciendo que le cayera un pedazo de losa al alcalde dejándolo solo inconciente, se preguntaran por la Señorita Bello, pues el Alcalde se volvió malo y la despidió contratando a otra secretaria mas voluptuosa y según el mas linda que ella, ahora Bello vivía con el Profesor Utonio.

-hermanas, pido perdón por mis pecados y solo les digo que ya no sere el trapo de esta ciudad-dijo dando una reverencia y sonriendo, otro peso de encima fuera, enserio se sentía muy bien, estaba desahogándose de todo lo malo que contia en su ser.

Volo donde estaban los RRB y los vio a los tres con sus típicas fans y ver como las fans de Brick lo acosaban la pusieron celosa, aterrizo enfrente de ellos captando su atención.

-chicos esto es para ustedes-a Boomer le entrego una carta celeste muy linda tenia diseños en dorado y en el centro un corazón azul, atrás decía "Para: Boomer…De: Burbuja (carta que nunca llegara a las manos del destinario" este se sorprendió y abrió la carta con mucha delicadeza sacando un papel celeste con diseños a unos costados de flores, muy lindo con una escritura muy larga:

_Talvez esta carta no te llegue nunca, pero lo que siento no lo puedo ocultar mas_

_Boomer Te amo, lo acepto te amo desde que te conoci,_

_Fingi odiarte por Bellota porque se que Bombón empezó a sentir algo también_

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte todos mis sentimientos, sentimientos que escondo por miedo_

_A miedo a que me rechazes, todas esas fans tan lindas y yo no soy tan bonita como ellas,_

_Oh como daría por tener un dia contigo, juraría que fuera la chica mas feliz del mundo,_

_Me enamore de ti, porque eres tierno, lindo, amable, cariñoso, fiel, lindo, caballeroso,_

_Pero si continuo necesitaría mas de una hoja porque tu para mi eres algo tan importante_

_Eres esa persona que hace que mi corazón se acelere, mi estomago se revuelque,_

_Mis sentidos se confundan, mis mejillas se tornen rojas y me ponga nerviosa,_

_Tartamudeo cuando contigo estoy, lo hago porque este sentimiento es tan grande_

_Que no lo puedo ocultar, espero con ansias que algún dia tu llegues a sentir lo mismo que yo_

_Porque Yo te amo, te ame y te amare por siempre Boomer Him_

_Atte: Burbuja Utonio *corazón, carita feliz y carita triste*_

Boomer impresionado por la carta la guardo con todo el cuidado del mundo y llevando consigo una sonrisa estúpida.

-como la conseguistes?-dijo volviendo al mundo, miro a Bombon y esta sonrio con ternura.

-las vi y no las abri, supe que eran, las guarde y pensé que en algún momento debían saberlo, ahora si sabes lo que ella siente ve y díselo-dijo Bombon con aun su sonrisa tierna, sonrojando a Brick y poniendo nervioso a Butch, era el próximo y quien sabe que contenía la carta, Boomer lleno de valor gracias a Bombon salió directo en busca de la rubia-tu turno y no estes nervioso, esta si la lei y no es nada malo-dijo Bombon un poco perversa mirando a Butch y este tomo la carta igual a la de Burbuja, pero con una caligrafia distinta, no era fea, era una caligrafia muy linda.

Butch abrió la carta y las primeras palabras que ocupaban casi la mitad de la pagina lo impresionaron su cara se volvió completamente roja y agarro bien el papel y empezó a leer.

_OYE IDIOTA TE AMO, DATE CUENTA_

_Si te amo, lo confese, esta carta algún dia te la dare, mira _

_La razón por la que aveces actuo raro y aveces soy linda y enojada contigo_

_Es porque me causas celos y me das amor, eh tratado de olvidar este amor, sabes porque_

_Porque tu no sientes lo mismo y asi para que tener un amor,_

_Por eso que no me gusta enamorarme, bueno ya fui al grano, ahora es tu turno de darme una _

_Respuesta y enserio que la espero, porque si lees esta carta y no me das una respuesta_

_Ire a donde estas, no me importa con que perra estes y te hago sacar una respuesta_

_IDIOTA! TE AMO Y DEMASIADO_

_Atte: Bellota_

Con una sonrisa muy linda y su cara sonrojada, estaba feliz su corazón desbocaba felicidad pues era obvio que Bellota hizo esta carta pues las palabras que uso son de ella, aparte que quizo llorar pero no lo hizo, solo miro a Bombon y con la mirada agradeció, después de todo no tenia mucho tiempo, salió volando en la misma dirección que Boomer dejando a sus fans y las de Boomer muy enojadas queriendo matar a Bombon, las de Brick estaban ocupadas atesorándolo que no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-toma, por favor-Bombon esta muy sonrojada, pues su carta no dice mucho, ella sabia lo que iva a hacer y estaba segura de ello durante su trayecto hasta aca lo pensó muy bien.

Brick la miro y vio sus mejillas sonrojadas, acaso seria que el correría la misma suerte que sus hermanos? No lo sabia mejor abrió la carta.

_Cierra los ojos, no los abras y preparate para una sorpresa_

Cerro los ojos un poco decepcionado, la caligrafia de Bombon era excelente y muy hermosa, pero aun no entendía por que ella le escribió eso.

Bombon decida junto sus labios con los de el en un tierno beso, Brick no abrió los ojos solo sintió los labios de Bombon y un sabor a chocolate con fresas**(se me olvido decir que Brick ya se recupero y ya no esta inconciente)**le mordió el labio inferior y ella por instinto abrió la boca haciendo el beso mas profundo, hay nada les importo solo se dejaron llevar, Bombon paso su lengua y empezó a explorar la boca de Brick, Dios! Brick sabia genial, tenia una mezcla de fresas con chocolates, esperen acaso eso no es ella lo que comio hoy, al parecer el también, uh también tenia un toque de caramelo, delicioso, simplemente el mejor postre que Bombon pudiera probar en su vida, se separo de el y le dijo:

-te amo, Brick Him-su mejillas se tomaron mas color rojo y los ojos carmesí de Brick se ensancharon acción de sorpresa y sonrio.

-yo te amo mas, Bombon Utonio-la volvió a besar y todas la fans ya no estaban, se fueron a conseguir a otro que admirar, mientras estos metidos en su burbuja, no se dieron cuenta que una luz los envolvió y de hay salió una chica de cabello verde, llevaba ropa de militar y su boina verde con un lazo amarillo, tenia sus ojos en verde **(Flipi o Flippi como la quieran llamar, versión femenina de Flippy de Happy Tree Friends)**.

-lamento interrumpir, pero usted es Him, Brick?-pregunto mirando al pelirrojo que tenia una cara de sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza-bien, gracias…a ver otro titan ah caído-dijo apuntando algo en una libreta que había sacado.

-¿Cómo que otro titan ah caído?-dijo Brick con una gran cara de "que esta pasando aquí?" mirando a la chica enfrente de el.

-soy Flipi, hermana de Flippy lo conoces, eres su amigo, bien con eso me refiero a que cuando un titan, una personas subnormal con poderes se enamora y confiesa y es correspondido deja de ser malo, razones, el amor cambia, ah y por cierto ahora eres parte de mi familia-dijo mirando seria al pelirrojo que sonrio con sorna.

-Flippy alfin se caso con mi prima Flaky?-pregunto mirando a otro lado con una sonrisa perversa, la ojiverde solo asintió-dale mis felicidades por la boda-volvio a asentir la peliverde.

-nos vemos y Bombon, gracias por cambiar a este tremendo-dijo mirando a Bombon y después a Brick y sacarle la lengua e irse y apenas se fue la burbuja rosa que los cubria desapareció.

-Tranquila algún dia conoceras a mi familia-dijo Brick mirando a Bombon, la cual tenia una cara de no entender nada y esta solo lo miro y asintió.

-Bombon!-grito Madeline o Made o Mady** (también conocida como blossxbrick1130)** una chica muy linda de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate un poco claro, era de estatura normal, tez blanca, era un poco gordita y tenia mucha delantera **(pechos o senos)**, venia agarrada de su novio Jorge Bonilla, un chico mas alto que ella, tez un poco bronceada, muy guapo, cabello negro, ojos chocolates claros y era conocido por ser un mujeriego y por tener un cuerpo escultural según algunas amiguitas de el-que le hicistes a tus hermanas? Están con una sonrisa tonta que nadie se las quita-dijo un poco preocupada, ver una sonrisa asi en Bellota era poco usual.

-digamos que le di una sorpresa-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y dándole un beso a su novio.

-mmm ok, bye!-dijo despidiéndose y siguiendo su camino muy abrazada a su novio.

-te amo-volvio a decir Brick, notando que no estaban.

-no importa que diga la gente, yo te amo y tu a mi, no es asi? Te amo mi criminal de primera, mi titan, mi vida, mi amor…te amo Brick Him-si se había pasado un poco con lo meloso pero ese sentimiento que tanto escondia ahora estaba afuera y demostrándolo.

"_no importa, quien llegue, quien se va, lo que a mi me importa que es tu seas feliz a mi lado y yo al en el tuyo"_

**FIN**

**BUEEEE NO ME CONVENCIO ESTE FINAL, PERO AUN TENGO QUE HACER EL OVA Y EL CAP 4 DE TITANIC! ASIQUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! NOS VEMOS!**


End file.
